Princess Cakestia
by PureHope125
Summary: When Princess Celestia gets turned into a cake, she needs the help of Discord and Luna. But Discord has other plans... Based off TomSka's short "Cake"


Celestia was hungry, but she already had her breakfast. She then got an idea, chocolate cake. She entered the kitchen only to find another alicorn eating a piece of her cake. Celestia noticed the wizard's hat on the alicorn's head, Celestia chuckled. 'What are you supposed to be, Princess of the horrible hats?' Celestia laughed, hoping that her insult would make the alicorn leave to let Celestia have her cake. Only to have a bright flash fill the room, causing Celestia to faint.

'Yummm, what do we have here?' said a familiar voice, Discord. Celestia quickly woke up to find everything was larger than life. She tried to use her magic but nothing happened. She tried to use her wings but she couldn't feel anything move. Just then, she felt like she was being picked up. 'This chocolate cake will go great with my drink of chocolate milk.'

'Oh mother of me….' She replied, Discord screamed like his friend Fluttershy.

'What the…!? Celestia?' Discord realized, dropping the cake on the table. Discord then got a wickedly evil idea, he then licked his lips. 'First question, can I eat you?' He asked the cake.

'No Discord, you can't eat me!' Celestia replied.

'What if I give you a crown?'

'If you eat me, I will die!'

'Ok….' Discord sighed, he was very angry and was still semi-mad about Celestia turning him to stone. But, he was good now, so he decided to "help" Celestia. 'Second question, why are you a cake?'

'I….think I insulted a wizard…' Celestia sighed.

'They do have funny hats.' Discord chuckled to himself.

'That's what I said!' Celestia cried. 'So, you're going to help me?' Celestia asked as Discord lifted the cake towards his mouth.

'Yes…'

'PUT ME DOWN!' Celestia shouted with fear in her voice. Discord put the Celestia cake back on the table.

'Sorry, sorry! You just look really good…' He sighed, he then had another idea. 'Wait! Maybe science has the answer!' Discord cried with happiness. He made himself a science lab suit and made his goat mane look like Twilight's. 'If my calculations are correct, the only thing that will reverse wizard magic is a dose of Potassium and Sodium Chloride commonly found in…..stomach acids OH MY YOU! Get in my mouth!' Discord said super fast, opening his mouth large enough to shallow the cake whole.

'STOP TRYING TO EAT ME!' Celestia shouted. Discord eyes turned red as he ripped his outfit off and pushed the magic board in anger. Just as Luna walked in, she then spotted the cake.

'Hey, that's a cake!' she cheered happily, turning her head towards it. 'Can I have a slice?' She asked Discord, Discord rolled his eyes.

'Fine…' they both reached towards it until Celestia shouted.

'Sister don't, it's me!' Luna gasped, stepping away from the cake and pulling Discord away from it.

'Oh! Tia's a cake!'

'Yeeeeep!'

'Did you insult a wizard again?'

'Yes….But he was eating my cake!' Celestia claimed, thinking she was in the right.

'And she won't let me eat her!' Discord complained, folding his arms and making a frowny face.

'What? Did you offer her a crown?' Luna asked, hoping to get rid of her sister for banishing her to the moon and upstaging her before then.

'Yes!'

'Weird…..'

'Guys, I really want to stop being a cake!' she cried, on the verge of tears.

'Maybe the wizard did this for a spirit quest…' Luna said.

'Yeah, like maybe you need to learn a life lesson!' Discord continued.

'Ok, like what?' Celestia said sacristy, knowing she taught the life lessons and not them.

'Well, you're not very generous.' Luna reminded her, giving her a sly grin.

'Yeah, a generous friend WOULD LET ME HAVE SOME CAKE!' Discord roared, Luna had to cover her ears.

'The cake IS your friend!' Celestia reminded them, Discord slammed his fists on the table.

'You're a liar!'

'Hold on! I have an idea!' Luna thought, Discord left to get something as Luna carried out her plan. 'Perfect…' she said after her plan was complete.

'Yeah, you just put goodly eyes on me…' Celestia sighed at Luna's dumb joke.

'Well you look like you used to.' Luna replied as Discord walked in.

'Oh, hi Tia! You're back!'

'NO! Still a cake! Got anymore bright ideas?' Celestia asked, Discord lifted up box of matches. He then gave a troll face and Luna smiled.

'NOW I'M ON FIRE! AND STILL A CAKE!' Celestia shouted, Discord had put some candles on the cake and lit them. Discord and Luna were enjoying their time messing with Celestia after all these years.

'Ok, ok, ok! I got this…' Luna said with a smile. Removing the candles and replacing them with her crown.

'Now I have a crown on.'

'You look good.' Discord sighed.

'I feel good!'

'Good enough to eat?'

'NO!' Discord once again flipped out and threw a nearby chair out-of-the-way. 'Look, do you know how to turn me back into a pony?' Celestia asked, worried.

'No….' They said in unison. 'Was that what we were doing?' Discord asked Luna. Celestia sighed sadly.

'Great, I'll just keep on being a cake.' She sighed just as a young purple alicorn teleported into the room, it was Twilight Sparkle.

'Yes! It is me….' Twilight said, before realizing she was facing the wrong way. 'Yes! It is me, the wizard that turned your friend and sister into a cake. And if you ever want to see her again, you must answer me these riddles three.' She gloated, Discord clicked his lion paw. 'Number o….' Twilight began, before being flattened by a chocolate filled cotton candy cloud. All of a sudden, the cake on the table transformed back into Princess Celestia.

'I'm back!' Celestia cried happily as she hugged her sister.

'Hi Tia!' Luna replied, hugging her sister tighter.

'Hey Princess,' Discord smiled, waving hello. 'Where'd the cake go?' he asked Luna.

'How did you know that flattening a wizard would turn me back into a pony?'

'I didn't, I just really hate wizards.'

'They do have funny hats.' Luna butted in.

'That's what I said!' Celestia said for the one-million time.

'Hoof-five!' Luna cheered only to freeze when she saw her sister more closely. Celestia was missing her wings. Luna gasped and Discord blushed of guilt.

'WHERE'S MY WINGS!?' Celestia demanded, Luna looking confused as Discord stood forward.

'Ok…I had two slices.'

Celestia screamed as Luna put googly eyes on her sister and Discord made a camera appear. 'Say cake!' Luna said, as the camera flashed.

The End


End file.
